(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical retractor system. In particular, the present invention relates to a surgical retractor system with interchangeable modules.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Surgical retractors are used to maintain exposure to organs and tissues once an incision in a patient has been made. The retractor is inserted in the incision and then adjusted as needed to move tissues and organs so that surgery can be performed.
There are presently many different sets of retractors because each surgeon can have different training or preferences and certain retractors are used for different surgical procedures. Thus, hospitals currently stock many different types of retractors as per each surgeon's preferences.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,828 to Wright discloses a retractor with detachable blades, wherein the retractor is adjustable with a rack and pinion mechanism and the blades are secured by a latch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,500 to Sikora, et al. discloses retractor blades that are removable and disposable, however, this retractor is for use in cardiac surgery and is not used for orthopedic surgery. U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0234304 to Dewey, et al. discloses a retractor wherein multiple blade modules (intermediate retractors) can be added to the basic retractor to increase tissue retraction capabilities in more than two directions. U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0073111 to Bass discloses a retractor wherein the blades can be detached and the retractor is adjustable with a rack and pinion mechanism.
There is a need for a single modular retractor system that can be used for many different types of surgeries, streamline training of doctors, and reduce the need for hospitals to carry multiple types of retractors, as each has different size variations therefore enlarged inventory burden for hospitals.